To Be Home
by Crittab
Summary: An unexpected person from Tristan’s past re-enters his life, pulling him and Rory closer together and showing them what they could have. Chapter eleven up. Wow this is my first story ever and I'm still working on it! Lol!
1. Unexpected Arrival

Summary: An unexpected person from Tristin's pat re-enters his life, pulling him and Rory closer together and showing them what they could have.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I don't own any Gilmore stuff. The only things in this story that aren't owned by the WB are my own characters, and the plot.  
  
To Be Home  
Her dark hair was soaked as she walked through the rain in the dark streets of Hartford. She walked up to the large gate blocking her from the destination she so wished to reenter. Gathering her wits she pressed the large red button on the side of the gate, telling the people inside of her presence.  
  
"Dugrey residence," Came the indifferent voice through the intercom.  
  
"I need to see Tristin," She said in a shaky voice. She had been waiting for this for 5 years since shed last seen the Dugrey family.  
  
"Please identify yourself miss," Came the voice again.  
  
"Umm, please let me in, its cold and its raining and I really need to see Tristin, or John or Cathy," She said, her voice trembling.  
  
Over the intercom she heard the somewhat muffled voices coming from two men. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but one minute later the large gates opened and she made her way to the front door. Just as she was about to knock on the door it opened to reveal none other than Tristin. The girl quickly turned around so her back was facing him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" tristin asked, feeling silly talking to the back of her head.  
  
"You can get over here and give me a hug," She said, turning to face him. He studied her face for a moment and suddenly realized who it was. A wide smile spread across his face.  
  
"Kate, is that you?" he said in an excited voice.  
  
"You bet your ass I am big brother," She said giving him a hug.  
  
"Where were you?" tristin asked once they had pulled apart. Suddenly Kate's face fell. She lowered her head only to have it lifted up again but Tristin's hand under her chin.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to answer that right now, well get in here out of the rain, you're soaked," Her face brightened up again. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck pulling him close to her.  
  
"I missed you so much," She said.  
  
Ten minutes later Kate and Tristan had both changed into pajamas and were sitting on the living room sofa drinking hot cocoa.  
  
"You know after you disappeared, we never expected to see you again," Tristin said taking a sip from his cup.  
  
"I didn't think I would ever escape. It took 5 years to get the courage," She said.  
  
" So you were kidnapped, you didn't run away?" tristin asked.  
  
"Of course not. I mean, apart from the fact that I wouldn't have been able to make it anywhere else on my own; I would have missed you two much, " Kate responded.  
  
"So, what did you do to get away?" Tristin asked.  
  
"I just left, he thought he could trust me, so I said I was going to Tristin's grave." she began, but was cut off.  
  
"Tristin's grave?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Umm he was my baby. I named him after you," She said. She gazed into her cup, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"How did he die?" tristin asked, opting not to ask too much about what happened to her while she was gone.  
  
" Ethan killed him," She began. " He drowned him in the tub, then tried to justify it by saying the baby pissed him off," She said. Tristin could hear the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Im so sorry."  
  
"Hey, don't be. I got a year with him. Do you want to see a picture of him?"  
  
"Sure," Tristin said, trying to take in all that was happening. She opened up the small bag she had been carrying and took out a small photograph and gave it to him.  
  
"I got lucky, he doesn't look anything like Ethan," Kate said with a laugh. " He was a damned ugly son of a bitch." She said, spitting the words out.  
  
"Well, your beauty makes up for his ugliness in this baby," Tristin said handing her the picture.  
  
"Okay enough about me, I want to hear about what's happened to you since I was 11," Kate said.  
  
"Well, not much, Im going to Chilton right now, but for the last 2 years I was at military school."  
  
"What for?" she asked, startled.  
  
"I umm, got in a lot of trouble. When you were gone I changed a lot, for the worse."  
  
"Oh, well onto better things now. Im back you can become the wonderful, sweet big brotherish protective guy we all know and love again," She said with a smile. He laughed.  
  
"There is one thing, well person rather. I would have changed for her," Tristin said.  
  
"Oooh, does my big brother have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope, but I love her anyways. She never really gave me the time of day."  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Well I was being the "bad me" around her from her first day at Chilton on. So lets just say she really didn't have a chance to get to know the "me" which you do," He explained.  
  
"Good job!" she joked. "Well tell me what she's like!"  
  
"She's incredible. She's one of those people who would never hurt you intentionally, but can kill you with one look. She's sweet and she's beautiful. You would really like her. She would make a really amazing friend," Tristin said.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute, you have to introduce me to her sometime,"  
  
"How about on Monday when you start at Chilton," Tristin said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're a junior, your going to need to go to school somewhere, why not with your beloved brother in hell," Tristin mock asked.  
  
Kate was just about to answer him when the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey came into the room.  
  
"Were home Trist. whose this young lady?" said Mrs. Dugrey. Kate's back was to them. She turned around and stood up, at the same time Tristin stood.  
  
"Mom," Kate said quietly. The elder Dugrey's looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Kate," Mrs. Dugrey screamed. She ran to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Kate's slender body.  
  
"I missed you so much," She said as she hugged her father.  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
"Umm." she began.  
  
"Lets talk about this over breakfast in the morning. Then Kate and I are going to get some Chilton things and well get her registered and stuff," Tristin said, noticing Kate's discomfort.  
  
"Alright, I missed you so much baby," Kate's mother said. She kissed her again before sending her and Tristin off to bed.  
  
Tristin took her up to her old bedroom. The door was closed. When they walked in Kate was surprised at how it looked.  
  
"Wow, its like this place stood still in time. Did anything at all get moved or taken out of here?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, mom and dad didn't want to mess with anything in case you came back."  
  
"Well good, than I can find all of my stuff still, but I have nothing to wear that will still fit me."  
  
"Well tomorrow we'll take care of that, you've had a long day, get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks Tris, I love you."  
  
"You to Hon, night," He said as he left the room. A smile spread across his face. He had always hoped this day would come, but after the second year, he had lost hope. 


	2. New Beginnings

Summary: An unexpected person from Tristin's pat re-enters his life, pulling him and Rory closer together and showing them what they could have.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I don't own any Gilmore stuff. The only things in this story that aren't owned by the WB are my own characters, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Monday soon arrived along with Kate's first day at Chilton. Tristin took her there early to talk to the headmaster and get a schedule.  
  
"You just go in there, the headmaster will talk to you, give you your schedule blah blah blah, and I will go find Rory and bring her back here in a few minutes so you can meet her," Tristin said.  
  
"Okay, just don't be to long," She said as she walked into the office.  
  
Tristin, made his way to Rory's locker, expertly avoiding all cliques of Chiltonites in the long corridors. Once he got to her locker he found her digging through he piles of books inside.  
  
"Rory, can you come with me, there's someone I want you to meet," He said, she jumped slightly and then glared at him.  
  
"Its usually customary to say hello when you sneak up on a person like that Dugrey," She said.  
  
"Please rory, I want you to meet my sister," Tristin said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister," She said, still digging through her locker.  
  
"I didn't know I still had a sister until Saturday" Tristin said.  
  
"What?" She closed her locker and turned around to look at him, confused at his last statement.  
  
"Ill explain it to you later, but please, she really needs a friend now, and you're the only person I trust not to mess her up," He said.  
  
"Wow, is this you big brother side, your really good at the job."  
  
"Thank you, I try. Listen ill drive you home after school today and explain this all to you, but right now, my sister Kate is waiting for me, and she wants to meet you," Tristin said.  
  
" Alright, ill go with you, to see her, and then after school I want to know why she wants to meet me so bad, and I want a cup of coffee," She said with a smile.  
  
"Deal, come on," He said leading the way to the headmaster's office.  
  
When they got there they found Kate standing outside of the office looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Hey Kate, this is Rory," Tristin said too his sister.  
  
"Oh, hi, Tristin said a lot of really great things about you," Kate said looking at rory.  
  
"Really, well." she looked at tristin. "Tristin is. great. Too," She said, obviously searching for the right words.  
  
" Yeah, he's awesome. Look, I hope you and I can be friends, but right now I really need to get to class, Charleston took one look at me and decided if I didn't get good marks than im just like Tristin and might as well look forward to cleaning chimneys for a career when I grow up," She said with a laugh. Tristin and Rory walked her to the classroom before parting ways.  
  
"So, she seems really nice, why does she need you to get her friends?" Rory asked.  
  
"Its not that she needs me to get her friends, its just you're the only person I know who wouldn't mess her up, and she may not have found you on her own," Tristin said.  
  
"Wow," Was Rory's only response.  
  
"Wow? What does wow mean?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Tristin, that was sweet, I never expected to ever use those two words in a sentence, but right now they really fit the situation," Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Umm, well you know, I am the most amazing and versatile guy in the world, and I do look amazing." Tristin began.  
  
"And the moment has ended, lets get to class. You still owe me an explanation after school you know," She said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"A word of advice Tristin, if you want to keep from being castrated in the near future, you will never call me ma'am again," Rory informed him.  
  
"Thank you for the warning."  
  
"Anytime," Rory said with a smile as the two of the walked into the classroom.  
  
The remainder for the day passed rather quickly. Tristin, Rory and Kate had spent much of it together; all of them had become quite good friends in the short seven hours of school that Monday.  
  
The afternoon quickly passed and Rory was at her locker when Tristin finally found her.  
  
" You will open and you will not piss me off anymore," She said tugging on the lock.  
  
"Hey," Tristin said as he leaned on the lockers beside her.  
  
"Hey," She said, not taking her eyes off her locker.  
  
"You need a hand with that?" tristin asked.  
  
"Wow, he's versatile and observant," She said moving away.  
  
"Do you have a hair pin?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" So I can open your locker."  
  
"Of course why didn't I think of that, lets just pick the lock?" Rory said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she handed him a bobby pin.  
  
"Thank you," He said. He expertly placed the pin in the hole of the lock and it opened.  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Dugrey, is this how you managed to get into Bowman's dad's safe?" rory asked as she opened the locker and began stuffing her book bag.  
  
"Nope, bowman had a key," He said.  
  
"Ah, no fun," She said as she closed her locker. " Alright lets go save your sister," She said as the two set off to find Kate.  
  
Fifteen minutes late Tristin, Rory, and Kate were in the car pulling up to the Dugrey mansion.  
  
"Oh my god, your house the like the damn Atlantis hotel," Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we do have a goldfish," Tristin said.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Tris, ill see you tomorrow Rory," Kate said as she left he car.  
  
"Okay, now talk," Rory, said once they began driving again.  
  
"Where do I start?" Tristin asked.  
  
"The beginning would be good," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, umm. about 5 years ago Kate was abducted, after 2 years we stopped looking, everyone just gave up. Saturday night she came home. Now im all protective of her and I don't want anything to happen to her again, that's why I wanted her to meet you, I know you wouldn't hurt her, or corrupt her or anything, plus, I don't want you to hate me anymore," Tristin explained.  
  
"Wow, umm, that's incredible. Just so you know, I never hated you, sometimes I thought I did, but I was wrong. Forgiven?" she asked.  
  
" Of course, am I forgiven for being a jackass?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to know 1 thing though, if your sister is such a great person, how did you turn into such a." she stopped, thinking of what word to use.  
  
"Jerk?" tristin asked.  
  
"That would work."  
  
"Umm, Kate and I were always really close, when she was gone my parents sort of got distant, and I would do anything for their attention. So I fucked myself up, did anything and everything bad to get them to notice me. It never worked; I just pissed them off and I got sent away. Now that Kate's back though, I really want to be a good role model, so im going to change back. If I have to go in front of the school and tell all of my "friends" that they're loser's, ill do that, im just not going to let Kate see what I turned into. Besides, there are much more important things to me than my popularity status," Tristin said eyeing rory.  
  
"Wow, that would be hard," Was all Rory could manage.  
  
"I've never told anyone that before, not even Kate, though I think she knows it deep down inside," Tristin said.  
  
The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, until they got to Luke's diner.  
  
"Okay this is where the happy, good, amazing, godlike coffee is, let's go," Rory said as she got out of the car. Tristin laughed at her and followed her in.  
  
"Hey Luke, two coffees please," Rory said as she sat at a table.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke asked Tristin.  
  
"Uhh, tristin Dugrey sir," Luke eyed him warily.  
  
"Luke," Rory said regaining his attention. He looked at her and she mouthed the word "coffee" and smiled.  
  
Luke brought the coffee to the table.  
  
"This stuff will kill you," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Were all going to die someday Luke. Why deprive ourselves of the nectar of the gods just because that's what will do it?" Rory asked breathing in the aroma.  
  
"Forget it," Luke said, walking away.  
  
"So, how do you like stars hollow so far?" Rory asked.  
  
"I've only been her for ten minutes," Tristin said.  
  
"Yes, but by now at least half of the town knows you're here, and think you and I are dating, and the other half will find out in another 10 minutes." Rory said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well we could put some truth into that rumor," Tristin said, smiling slyly. Rory smiled.  
  
"Why don't we see how this whole new Tristin old Rory friendship thing works out before we try that," Rory said.  
  
"So are your saying there's a chance?" Tristin asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, there's a chance," She said smiling. He just smiled back and sipped his coffee as the two fell into a comfortable conversation. 


	3. Oompa Loompa Kisses

The next few weeks passed slowly. Tristin, Rory, and Kate had spent them studying for several test's both together and apart. Finally, Friday arrived.  
  
Rory was standing at her locker taking out several books and loading them into her large yellow bag when Tristin found her.  
  
"Hey Rory." Tristin said as he walked up to her locker.  
  
"Hey tristin." She said, zipping up her book bag.  
  
"I was wondering if you might like to come over tonight, to hang out with Kate and I?" tristin asked.  
  
"I have Friday night dinner with my grandparents, but maybe afterwards I could come over for a couple of hours," Rory answered.  
  
"Okay, would that be alright with your mom?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well after hearing the way these dinners normally go, I just thought she might want you around to complain to," Tristin said.  
  
"She's got me all weekend for that, believe me, she will. But I think I can escape for tonight," Rory said.  
  
"Sound's like fun," Tristin joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I would recommend a weekend with my mother to anyone looking for a good time, I've been thinking about selling tickets over Ebay," Rory joked.  
  
"Can I get a discount?" Tristin asked, jokingly.  
  
"Hey, your rich, why would you get a discount?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because." He stopped for a moment. " You. Love me?" He joked.  
  
"Yes and it's for that reason, I just couldn't give you a discount, people would think I was playing favorites," Rory said, as the two walked down the crowded hallway toward Kate's locker.  
  
"But." Tristin began.  
  
"No buts muffin, I just can't do that to the less important people in my life."  
  
"Did you just call me muffin?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Yes I believe I did," Rory answered.  
  
"Please don't call me muffin," He said, a semi-disgusted tone in his voice.  
  
"Aww, does that bother you? Muffin," She teased.  
  
"No, of course not, Cookie," he said as they approached Kate's locker.  
  
When they got to the locker they found Austin leaning over Kate, with her trying to push him away. Tristin quickly made his way to her side and grabbed Austin's shirt, pulling him off of her.  
  
"Jeez Dugrey, what the hell is your problem?" Austin asked, rubbing his neck where the shirt had dug into his skin.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tristin asked. He was no longer paying attention o Austin now though, his attention had now been turned fully to Kate, whose face was showing more emotions than could be distinguished.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked Kate.  
  
"Oh, yeah I. Im fine," Kate answered, coming out of her reverie. She smiled stiffly at Tristin. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, why don't you and Rory go to the car, I'll be there in a moment," Tristin said.  
  
"Okay, come on Kate," Rory took Kate's arm and lead her to the car. She decided to try to explain "Austin" to Kate. Once they were outside she turned to her.  
  
"Don't worry about Austin, he's a jerk," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, I know, it's just so annoying, guys just think they can get what they want, when they want, from whomever they want it from." Kate said, as she closed the car door behind her.  
  
"Yeah, well I've had to face my share of guys like Austin since I started at Chilton. This school's male population is either total jerks, or really shy guys, who can't talk too a girl without stuttering," Rory explained with a small laugh. Kate didn't seem to notice; she just looked out the window, with an upset look on her face.  
  
Tristin made sure Rory and Kate had gone far enough away before he began speaking to Austin.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Tristin asked.  
  
"Jeez Dugrey, calm down, what the hell does it matter to you?" Austin began getting angry.  
  
"That's my sister, you don't do that to my sister!" Tristin raised his voice.  
  
"The new chick is your sister, damn, how did someone in you ugly family end up so hot?"  
  
"Not a smart thing to say," Tristin said. He was trying not to blow up at him.  
  
"Okay, look, Im sorry man, I didn't know she was your sister," Austin said.  
  
"Leave her alone from now on," Tristin said.  
  
"Dude, you don't get it, I actually like her, Im going to ask her out."  
  
"Austin, listen to me, process what im saying, you are not going to ask her out, she's my sister, if you do I will kick your ass," Tristin said slowly, enunciating each word as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"Look, Tristin, get over it, It's not up to you, I will ask out who I like, when I want to. If your sister can't resist me, what can I do about that?" Austin's cocky tone pissed him off. He punched Austin; square in the nose, then backed away and left the building.  
  
Tristin joined Rory and Kate in the car a few moments later. When he sat in the drivers seat he turned around and looked at Kate.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked her. She pulled her attention away from her hands and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, Im fine. Did you hurt Austin?" She asked Tristin.  
  
"Will you be mad if I did?"  
  
"Nope," She answered with a small laugh.  
  
"Good, because he may have a cast on his nose for a few days," Tristin said, the smile on Kate's face made him let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
"You'll be lucky if you don't get suspended," Rory said, with a small smile threatening to creep onto her face.  
  
"Aww, are you worried about me? Cookie," Tristin teased.  
  
"Well, muffin, I just wouldn't want you to get suspended, I would have to take the bus home," Rory joked. Tristin feigned hurt.  
  
"I feel so. Used," He joked.  
  
"Okay first of all, muffin and cookie? What is that about? And second, you two sound like an old married couple, what the hell?" Kate intervened.  
  
"One, it's a long messed up story, and two, give us a few years to get there," Tristin said.  
  
"Yes, when you meet my future husband, Ill let you know if this is how we act," Rory said, glaring playfully at Tristin. The car pulled into the Long Dugrey drive, letting Kate out, before taking off down the road to Stars Hollow.  
  
That night Rory and Lorelai arrived at the elder Gilmore house for the traditional Friday night dinner.  
  
"Okay, so we are not telling mom about you date with Tristan tonight," Lorelai said.  
  
"No were not, and it isn't a date, Tristan Kate and I are just hanging out together."  
  
"Ahh, the dreaded third party, I've been there, it really isn't fun," Lorelai teased. Just as Rory was about to respond Emily opened the door.  
  
"Rory, Lorelai, come in, how has your week been?" Emily asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, it was the best, after my space flight, I climbed mount Everest, then I flew a plane," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Our week was very good Grandma, how was yours?" Rory answered, eyeing Emily.  
  
"Oh, the same as always Rory, your Grandfather and I went to various social functions, and I got the Chilton newsletter," Emily went on.  
  
"Are you going to attend this years formal Rory?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well I really haven't given it much thought, I'm not sure yet," Rory answered.  
  
"Well you should give it more thought, I hear this years formal will be the best yet." Emily suggested.  
  
"Mom, Rory will go if she wants to, don't pressure her into it like you did last time," Lorelai said.  
  
"Im not pressuring her Lorelai, I'm simply saying she should go. After all, it is very important to be part of the social life at Chilton," Emily said.  
  
Rory just laughed inwardly to herself. She knew this could very well go on all night. She just tuned it out, and read the newspaper, which was on the table.  
  
2 hours later Lorelai and Rory left.  
  
"Just take a left here, it's the third house on the right," Rory instructed Lorelai.  
  
"So, are you going to the formal?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Im getting a strange sense of de ja vue here. Anyhow, if I can get a date, I think I would actually like to go," Rory said.  
  
"Good, can I make your dress?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Of course, like I would ever get it from somewhere else," Rory answered.  
  
"Okay, here we are," Lorelai said, pulling into the driveway. "Have fun, kid."  
  
With that Rory got out of the car and Lorelai left to go back to Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory knocked on the front door, and Tristan opened it.  
  
"Hey, come in," He said. "How was the Friday night dinner?"  
  
"I don't know I tuned it out. Grandpa was away, so Mom and Grandma spent the entire time fighting about my going to the Chilton formal," Rory answered.  
  
"Are you going?" Tristan asked. He had a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
"Probably, if I can get a date," Rory answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Tristan said.  
  
"Is Kate going?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she's going with a guy named Clark Harold," Tristan answered.  
  
"Oh, that's good, so." Rory said.  
  
"You know, if no one else asks you, do you think you might like to go with me?" Tristin asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Rory, said smiling.  
  
"Great, so, It's a date," Tristan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Rory, said. The rest of the night went of well. The three of them hung out, talked, watched movies, and had fun.  
  
The next day Tristan and Rory had gone out for lunch. It was getting pretty late so Tristan decided to drive Rory home.  
  
When they arrived at Rory's house Tristin looked over to her.  
  
"Uh, Rory, can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure," She said, adjusting herself to look in the deep blue pools of his eyes.  
  
"Do your think the whole new Tristin old Rory phase has worked out so far?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it has."  
  
"Umm, well I was wondering if, well umm I mean." Tristin began to stutter.  
  
"Tristin spit it out," Rory said with a smile. She knew what he was going to ask, and also knew how she would answer. Tristin laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay, would you like to maybe umm, go out with me?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Hmm, I might have to think on that one" She said, teasing him, taking joy in his discomfort.  
  
"Rory," He whined, looking up at her, he noticed she was laughing.  
  
"Your making fun of me," He said.  
  
"Just a little, yes tristin, I would love to go out with you," She said with a smile, laughing at the way he let out the long breath he had been holding. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Thank you," He said, still smiling.  
  
"Your welcome," She said, the two fell into an awkward silence. Suddenly rory leaned over and caught his lips with her own.  
  
The kiss startled Tristin but he quickly recovered and kissed her back deeply. They deepened the kiss and pulled each other closer. Tristin moved his tongue along her lips asking for entrance, she allowed it by opening them, receiving his tongue with her own.  
  
Slowly and apprehensively they pulled apart both staring at their hands.  
  
"Wow, that was good," Rory said, breathing deeply.  
  
"No complaints from here," Tristan said with a smile. They looked at each other and kissed again, this time lightly, and slowly.  
  
"Do you want to come in for a bit, mom and I are having movie night, Willy Wonka?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Id love to," He said with a smile. The two exited the car and walked up to house.  
  
"Damn, I forgot my key," She said. She walked over to the small turtle, which they kept their spare key underneath and pick it up, but the key wasn't there.  
  
"Okay so we can't get in, and I haven't got a bobby pin," She said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Well we can just sit out her until your mom gets home," Tristin said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," She said, sitting on the porch swing, he followed her and sat next to her. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know what?" she said after a few minutes.  
  
"What?" he asked. She adjusted herself to look at him.  
  
"I just realized that you're a better kisser than Dean and Jess combined," She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have had practice," He said, blowing on his nail and pretending to shine them on his shirt.  
  
"Shut up," She said. Just as he was about to respond she pulled him into a deep kiss, not wanting to ever let go.  
  
The kissed deepened slowly; they pulled each other close together, never moving their mouth from the others. They had no idea Lorelei had driven up and was standing on the step. She cleared her throat loudly and startled them.  
  
"Mom!" rory exclaimed as she pushed tristin off of her.  
  
"Rory, and Tristin, nice to see you both on this lovely day, now I must ask, if you were intending to make out, why aren't you inside where Miss Patty or Babette cant see you?"  
  
"Umm, I forgot my key, and the spare wasn't under the turtle," Rory said.  
  
" I see, well then lets go inside," she said, opening the already unlocked door. Rory's face flushed as she and Tristin followed Lorelai inside.  
  
Later that night Lorelai got a call from Sookie to come to the inn, leaving Rory and Tristin alone.  
  
The movie was about half way through, but neither Rory, nor Tristin were watching it, they spent the time kissing to the sounds of oompa loompas dancing and singing. 


	4. The Hours Spent Alone

Kate had just entered the Dugrey mansion. She was happy to have the house to herself; her parents had given all of the staff the day off, for a well- deserved break, because they were going on a business trip.  
  
She walked into the foyer and headed towards the stairs but was stopped by a sound behind her.  
  
"Did you actually think I wouldn't find you?" She turned around suddenly, her eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs, and locked herself in her bedroom.  
  
She ran to the telephone to call the police, but the phone line was dead. She heard the voice from outside her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you? I disabled the phone lines. Your going to have to come out sometime baby, and I will be right here when you do," His voice frightened her, but she knew she had to be strong.  
  
Hours had passed, along with the frequent reminders from Ethan of his presence. Kate glanced out the window and saw Tristin getting out of his car. She opened the window and whispered loudly to him.  
  
"Tristin," she said, catching his attention.  
  
"Hey," he began. He caught the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ethan's here, I locked myself in my room when I saw him, and he hasn't left yet," she explained quietly.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," Tristin said, running the front door.  
  
He opened the door quietly and ran to the closet in the hallway. He reached up to the top shelf and uncovered the loaded gun, which was kept there for emergencies. Quietly he went up a backset of stairs and came up behind Ethan.  
  
"Turn around and step away from the door," Tristin attempted to sound brave, but his insides felt like they were being mixed around in a clothes washer.  
  
The man did as he said, but had a large smile on his face.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me?" He asked, with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"If I have to, go downstairs," Tristin ordered. Ethan just laughed and pulled out a gun, much like the one Tristin was holding.  
  
"I think I would like to stay right where I am," he said. He shot the gun and hit Tristin in the chest.  
  
Tristin didn't mean to but the impact from the bullet made his hand jerk. He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Ethan in the stomach, sending him keeling over in pain.  
  
"Kate." Tristin managed to get out. He fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Kate ran out of her room, tears flooding her eyes. She stepped over the lifeless body of Ethan and ran to Tristin's side.  
  
"Tristin, wake up," She said in a demanding voice. "WAKE UP," She screamed as tears flooded down her face. She turned him over and found blood seeping through a hole in his shirt, in his chest.  
  
She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She stood up and ran to the kitchen where she could reconnect the phone line. After reconnecting it she quickly called the police, and ambulance.  
  
15 minutes later sirens and light filled the dark, quiet night. Men ran into the house and up the stairs where Kate has directed them. Tristin had been taken to the hospital, and Ethan was pronounced dead at the scene.  
  
After an hour of waiting in the hospital Kate remembered Rory. She ran up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I use this phone?" She asked, motioning to the telephone, which was on the table.  
  
"I suppose so, but don't take too long." Said the nurse form behind the desk.  
  
"Thank you," She picked up the receiver and dialled the Gilmore house.  
  
"Hello?" Answered Lorelai.  
  
"Is Rory home? It's an emergency," Kate asked.  
  
"Sure, one sec Kate," Kate heard muffled voices on the other line, then Rory's voice came on clear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, you have to hurry up and come to the Hartford hospital. Tristin was shot, " She said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh my god, I'll be there as soon as I can, Bye," Rory hung up the phone and turned to Lorelai who noticed the urgency in Rory's voice over the phone.  
  
"Tristin is hurt, we have to go to the hospital," She said through tears. Lorelai stood there for a moment. "NOW," Rory demanded. Lorelai just grabbed the keys and ran out the front door, followed closely by Rory.  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at the hospital. Rory barely waited for the car to stop moving before opening the door and running as fast as she could to the doors of the building.  
  
"Tristin Dugrey," Rory said as she got to the front desk. The nurse looked through her files.  
  
"Are you a family member?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Im sorry, only family members are allowed to see mister Dugrey at the moment."  
  
"Look either you give me his room number, or I will find him myself, but it will be a lot easier if you just give me the damn room," Rory said, agitated.  
  
"I apologise miss but." The nurse began, but was cut off.  
  
"Rory, come with me," Said Kate. Rory ran to Kate's side just as Lorelai came in.  
  
"Mom," Rory caught her attention. The three then made their ways to Tristin's room.  
  
Once they were inside Rory walked to Tristin's side. Her breath caught in her throat. He had wires sticking in too many places to count. He was attached to an IV, and had a breathing tube in.  
  
He wasn't wearing a shirt, instead he had a white wrapping around his chest.  
  
Rory took his hand in hers and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey there, it's me, Rory. You have to wake up sometime you know, now would be as good a time as any," She offered a halfhearted laugh, but it caught in her throat.  
  
"Tristan, please. I need you," She tried again. Tristan still lay in a catatonic state. Tears now flowed freely from Rory's eyes.  
  
"Rory, maybe we should go." Lorelai tried talking to Rory but was cut off.  
  
"Im not going anywhere until he wakes up," She said harshly. She turned back to Tristan, not at all surprised, but very upset that his state hadn't changed.  
  
"Kate, why don't we go sit outside for a few minutes," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Okay," Kate said, understandingly. The two left the room, leaving Rory and Tristan alone.  
  
"Please wake up Tristan, I need you, Kate needs you, so many people need you. You have to hurry up and get better, so we can be together."  
  
"Rory," Tristan said in a weak groggy voice.  
  
"Hey there," She said quietly.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I am?" She hadn't noticed. "I guess I was just scared," She finished.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was afraid I might lose you," Rory admitted.  
  
"Don't ever be afraid of that, I'll never leave you, I love you," Tristan admitted. Last time someone told her he loved her, she was afraid to say it back. She didn't feel the same. But this time, there was no question.  
  
"I love you too, now, you get some sleep and get better. Ill get Kate," Rory said.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Her kidnapper came back for her. He shot me, then I blacked out, I don't know what else happened," Tristin explained.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to ask Kate about that one. Go to sleep," with that Tristan let his eyes close. Dreaming about the next time he would see Rory's face. 


	5. Homecomings

The following days passed slowly for Rory, Kate, and Tristan. Rory spent many of them at the hospital, as did Kate. Each of them went to school every second day, getting their homework and that of the other.  
  
It was Wednesday. Rory was sitting at Tristan's bedside while he slept, working on her homework from the previous day. Tristan had awakened a few moments before, but had opted not to disturb her. Rory glanced away from her paper at Tristan.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Never better. What day is it?"  
  
"Wednesday. You have to hurry up and get better, you haven't been out of bed in 5 days," Rory said.  
  
"Well, I don't plan to be here much longer. Im going for a walk," Tristan announced.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for that?" Rory asked, setting down her books.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff, that's all," He said. He sat up slowly, and then offered Rory a satisfied smile as he swung his leg over the side of the bed. He pushed himself on the bed and almost fell over immediately. Rory helped to steady him.  
  
"Maybe we should wait a little while before." Rory began, but Tristan cut her off.  
  
"No, Rory, I need to get out of this room. I'm tired of only seeing this ceiling when I wake up. I need to go home, and I won't be able to if I can't walk. Plus, I need to be able to stay on my feet if I'm going to accompany you to the formal next week," Tristan said.  
  
"All right, just hold on to me, and if you fell queasy or anything just tell me and we'll come back," Rory said. Tristan gave her an appreciative smile as the two left the room.  
  
They walked into the brightly lit hallway of the hospital. Tristan squinted slightly. The lights hadn't been on in his room; there had been enough sunlight to make the room comfortably lighted.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" He asked.  
  
"Im fine too. So, have the doctors said much to you?" Rory asked.  
  
"They said if I could walk on my own then I can leave. They said the bullet wound isn't too bad, and it missed all of my vital organs," Tristan said.  
  
"So that's why your were so anxious to go for a walk," Rory said.  
  
"Well, partly that, and partly, I'd do anything to hang onto you," He smirked in her direction.  
  
"Well you can't leave until you can walk on your own. So hanging onto me kind of defeats the purpose of the first one." Tristan removed his arm from her shoulder and walked a few steps on his own before grabbing back onto her.  
  
"Very good mister Dugrey. I don't expect you'll be here much longer," Said a passing doctor. Tristan gave her a smile.  
  
"I'm trying," He assured her.  
  
"Well, don't push it," She turned to Rory. "If he seems to be leaning on you more, take him back to his room immediately."  
  
"No problem," Rory said. The doctor gave her an approving nod and walked away.  
  
"If you ask me, all of the nurses just want to keep me around longer," Tristan said smugly.  
  
"That's why I didn't ask you," Rory said. Tristan just laughed as the two walked on.  
  
An hour later Rory and Tristan were back in his room. He had walked himself for the most part, but still leaned on Rory a little bit. Suddenly a nurse ran into the room.  
  
"Mr. Dugrey. We have a shortage of rooms, and a big group of people from a bus crash just came in, so we have to check out the people who are stable enough to leave. Were going to supply you with a wheelchair, then your free to go." The nurse gave him a smile and left.  
  
"Finally!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, you have to get dressed, Kate brought in some clothes for you," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, you want to stay and watch?" He asked, jokingly.  
  
"I'm going to call Kate, you get dressed. I'll be back in 10 minutes with a wheelchair," Rory left the room while Tristan dressed.  
  
10 minutes later Rory came back to the room. She knocked twice.  
  
"You almost ready? I signed you out," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, come in," When she came in Tristan was sitting on the bed with Rory's biology book in hand.  
  
"I'm going to have so much to catch up on, can't wait for that," He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that now. You should spend a few days at home in bed before going back to school," Rory said.  
  
"I don't want to stay home, I want to get my life back to normal. I intend to go to school tomorrow," Tristan said.  
  
"Why are you pushing yourself to do so much in so little time?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to dwell on this. I want to just put it in my past, and a bad thing that happened, and move on," Tristan said.  
  
"Okay, I will help you get caught up. Let's get you out of here," She said reluctantly. He offered her a grateful smile before sitting in the wheelchair.  
  
The two left the hospital a few minutes later, stopping at Chilton to pick up Kate, and Tristan's homework.  
  
When they got back to the Dugrey mansion Kate and Rory helped Tristan into the house. When inside Tristan felt a sense of unease come over him. He decided not to mention it, but it only increased when he went upstairs' and passed the place where he had met Ethan.  
  
He crawled into his bed and lay down in the comfortable pillow. Rory came in a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm going to get going. Do you want anything before I leave?" She asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go. I'm a little scared," He said with a nonchalant laugh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked.  
  
"I haven't been here since I was shot. It's all like one really bad flashback. Plus, my parents, even though they know I was hurt, couldn't take the time off work to come and see if I was okay. It's kind of unsettling knowing even the most extenuating circumstances can't make them come back in the middle of a business trip. I guess I was just hoping they would come back for a while," He explained.  
  
"I'm sorry they didn't come back. Kate and I both talked to them, I'm sure they wanted to come and see you, but they just couldn't make it," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, well, thank you for being there," He said. She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.  
  
"Anytime, I love you," She said. She stood up and left Tristan alone with his thought's. 


	6. First Day Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything; if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. So please don't sue me, because I only have about 5 cents.  
  
Summary: An unexpected person from Tristan's past shows up, pushing him and Rory close together, showing them what they could have.  
The next day Tristan and Kate arrived at Chilton a few moments's before Rory's bus arrived.  
  
"Everyone is staring at me," Tristan said, self-consciously.  
  
"No one is staring at you, don't be such a baby," Kate said.  
  
"I'm not being a baby, I just don't like people staring at me," He said. Just then Paris ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Tristan, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.  
  
"Well I heard you got shot," She said.  
  
"I heard you pierced your nose and got it infected," He said. She rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction just as Rory caught up with them.  
  
"Hey Kate, Tristan," She said, as she leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"Hey, Rory, can you please tell Tristan that no one is staring at him, he's all nervous," Kate said. Rory looked around and saw just about everyone's eyes on the three of them.  
  
"No, nobody's staring," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes as Kate walked off into her classroom.  
  
"So, did you get the tickets for the formal?" He asked Rory.  
  
"The guy is supposed to get the tickets Dugrey," Rory said.  
  
"But, I thought you liked cheap guys with beer guts and plumber pants," He said.  
  
"I can't believe you remember that," She said.  
  
"I have an impeccable memory."  
  
"Yeah, well did you remember that this is our classroom?" Rory asked. She had stopped by a room while Tristan kept walking.  
  
"Well, more important things were fishing around in my brain," He said. He suavely spun around and came back to Rory's side as the two walked into the classroom.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I have incredibly bad writers block. Please any ideas are welcome, and are wanted. R and R please. Thoughts and suggestions please. 


	7. The Dress

The next few days went by slowly and busily for Rory. She spent many of them working on her dress with Lorelai.  
  
"This isn't working mom!" Rory exclaimed as she worked on hemming the bottom of her dress.  
  
"The formal is tomorrow, and im totally screwing up this dress," Rory said. She threw down the thread she was trying to feed through the needle and sighed loudly. Lorelai moved to her side and sat next to her on the couch. She placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sweetheart, it will work. You're going to have the most beautiful dress there, and you will look incredible. Besides, you know even if you went wearing a paper bag, Tristan would be drooling over you," Lorelai said.  
  
"If I was wearing a paper bag there would be a lot showing to make Tristan drool," Rory said. Despite her mood, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Listen, why don't you go to Luke's and get us some coffee, then when you get back the magical sewing elves will have completed your dress," Lorelai said.  
  
"Thanks mom," Rory said, she stood and gave Lorelai a hug before leaving.  
  
The next night Rory and Lorelai had just completed Rory's ensemble. She came out of the bathroom wearing her red shimmering gown. It went down to the floor and was strapless. Her hair was partly up, partly down in long tendrils.  
  
"You look incredible sweetheart. You're going to knock those snooty chiltonites off of their feet," Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you so much for all of the work you put into this dress, it's incredible," Rory said.  
  
"Anytime, kid," Lorelai, said. Just then a knock came at the door. Lorelai answered it while Rory stepped back into her room. She intended to sweep Tristan off his feet, under her mother's direction of course.  
  
"Hey, Tristan. Rory will be out in a moment," Lorelai said. Motioning for him to enter the house. He stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
"Thank you Lorelai," Tristan said courteously. Lorelai walked down the hall slightly.  
  
"Rory, Tristan is here," Lorelai said.  
  
"Coming," Rory announced. A few seconds later she emerged from her bedroom, the light sparkling on her dress, her blue eyes where shining in the hall light. Tristan's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"You look." He took a breath, " incredible," He finished. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Dugrey," Rory said. He smiled, and held out his elbow, she looped hers through it.  
  
"We'll be back by midnight, I love you mom," Rory said. She gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door arm in arm with Tristan.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel where the dance was being held Tristan quickly parked the car, then walked in arm in arm with Rory.  
  
The first thing that caught their eyes when they walked in was the group of dressed up Chiltonites dancing on the large floor.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Do you have enough energy, I mean you just got out of the hospital last week," Rory said.  
  
"I'm fine, now would you like to dance?" He asked. Rory smiled.  
  
"Sure," She let him guide her onto the dance floor and take her in his arms.  
  
"You still look incredible," Tristan said as they danced to the music.  
  
"So I've heard. Thank you," Rory said. She rested her head on his chest and sank into him. They listened to the song floating around them. It seemed like just they were in the room.  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.  
Chorus:  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
Chorus:  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.  
Chorus:  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
They finished their dance and eat some dinner. After a few more dances the two made there way back to Stars Hollow. It had been an amazing night. 


	8. Consequenses

The dance finished at about eleven o'clock, when all of the chiltonites and dates were forced to leave. After making sure Kate and her date were safely gone, Tristan and Rory set in to go back to her house.  
  
"I don't want to go home yet," Rory said, out of the blue.  
  
"Oh?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I want to go somewhere with you," She said with a smile.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
"You're rich, don't you have a beach house or something?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you want to go there?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes, start driving mister, I'm going to call mom," Rory said. Tristan just smiled as he drove into the night.  
  
The incessant ringing of the phone awakened Lorelai. Groggily, she answered.  
  
"If this isn't Tom Cruise I'm hanging up," she said rudely.  
  
(Mom, it's Rory) She said from her cell phone.  
  
"Where are you babe, you need me to come and get you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
(No, I'm fine, I was just calling to say I would be a few more hours, and not to wait up for me,) Rory answered.  
  
"Oh, where are you, are you in a car?" Lorelai asked.  
  
(Uh, yeah, don't worry about it mom, I'll be home before you wake up, bye,) Rory said, she hung up the phone, not waiting for her mother's response.  
  
"Rory, Rory," Lorelai said. Defeated she hung up the phone and flopped back down onto her pillow, unable to sleep anymore until her daughter was home and in bed.  
  
"Is your mom okay with this?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Uh, well, she doesn't know what this is, so I guess so," She said with a laugh. Tristan turned the corner and into the driveway of his parents large beach house.  
  
"This is beautiful Tristan," She said with a smile, as she got out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, let's go inside," He said. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her inside of the house.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" He asked once they were inside. Rory just smiled at him before kissing him deeply. She slid her tongue along his lips, seeking entrance, which he unhesitantely granted. He pulled her closer to him, sliding his hands all over her back. Suddenly he pulled back.  
  
"What are we doing?" He asked.  
  
"Where's your room, I'm tired of waiting," She said. Tristan took her hand and led her upstairs to a room down the hall.  
  
"I love you Rory, don't do anything you don't want to," He said once they were inside.  
  
"I wont," she said, before pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She kissed him passionately again. He flipped her over onto her back and began kissing her neck.  
  
"I love you Tristan," She said through pants and gasps.  
  
They finally made love together, never wanting to end. Tristan collapsed on top of her after they finished and kissed her once more.  
  
"That was so much better than I thought it would be," Rory said. She was tired, but excited.  
  
"Same, your amazing Rory," He said with a smile.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, suddenly worried about being late getting home.  
  
"3.30, we should get you home," Tristan said, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, thank you for tonight Tristan," She said, she kissed him again before dressing and leaving.  
  
Days passed since that night, and Tristan noticed Rory had gotten distant.  
  
"Can I drive you home, Rory, I think we should talk," He asked.  
  
"I don't think you should waste your gas, I can take the bus," She said. She kept walking as she spoke to him.  
  
"Please, Rory, if there's something you need to say, say it," He said.  
  
"No, Tristan, just leave me alone, okay?" She asked.  
  
"No, I won't leave you alone. I've been leaving you alone all week, and I want to know what's wrong with you," Tristan said. He cornered her against the lockers.  
  
"Just leave me alone," She said, she tried to push past him.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," He pressured.  
  
"Fine, but not here, drive me home and I'll tell you then," She said. She pushed past him and walked briskly to her next class.  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly, but it was finally over. Tristan met Rory at her locker and they walked in silence to his car. Once they began moving Tristan decided to speak.  
  
"Okay, now will you please tell me what's wrong," He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," She said as she stared out of the window. Tristan nearly lost control of the car, from the shock.  
  
"What?" He asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.  
  
"I'm pregnant," She said again.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," She shot him a look.  
  
"I'm sorry, I. I just want to get my head around this situation," He said.  
  
"Are you mad?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm happy. Were going to be parents," He said with a smile.  
  
"Really, you want to be a part of this?" She asked, a hint of a smile playing on her features.  
  
"Rory, I am a part of this. Now have you told your mother yet?" He asked. Suddenly her features darkened.  
  
"Not yet," She said solemnly.  
  
"I see, well, when we get there let's tell her together," He suggested.  
  
"Wow, you really have gut's, though they may be strewn all over the living room couch by the time were finished," Rory said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll take my chances," He said with a smile.  
  
"You really want this kid?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want a chance to make someone completely different than I am," He said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, as long as he doesn't go sleeping around, I wouldn't mind a little mini Tristan running around," Rory said with a laugh.  
  
"Sure, if you like hell," he said.  
  
"Aww, you're not that bad. Let's go tell the grandma," Rory said, when he parked the car in front of the house.  
  
"Let's go," He said. He sighed loudly before getting out of the car. The two walked together up to the house, steeling themselves for a very dangerous conversation. 


	9. Admissions

Rory and Tristan hesitantly entered the Gilmore home, hoping they were prepared for what was about to come, but not entirely positive that they were. Rory went ahead of Tristan and called her mother down the living room.  
  
"Hey, Tristan. What's up babe?" She asked Rory, once they were all seated in the living room. Rory took a deep breath and looked to Tristan for support. He squeezed her hand lightly and offered a nervous smiled. Rory looked back to Lorelai.  
  
"Remember when I said I would tell you when I was ready to have sex?" She asked. Lorelai looked surprised at her sudden openness about the subject.  
  
"Yes," she answered slowly. She wasn't at all prepared for what she knew was coming next.  
  
"Well I am now. And I did," She couldn't bring herself to look into Lorelai's eyes as she said this. After a moment Lorelai commented.  
  
"Wow. Umm, what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"There's more," Rory said solemnly. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I thought there might be."  
  
"I'm pregnant, mom," Rory said. She decided getting it right out there would be better than beating around the bush. Lorelai nodded and looked at her hands as though they were the most fascinating things she'd ever seen.  
  
"Well. That happens sometimes when you have sex." She brought herself to look at Rory and Tristan. "You do have my hips," She joked.  
  
You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Rory laughed lightly, happy that her mother was in a state of shock so she didn't fly off the handle right away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Rory said. Guilt filled her intensely.  
  
"No, Rory, don't ever be sorry about something like this. You can't have regrets about doing this, or the repercussions. Do you remember when your father was visiting and we went to Friday night dinner with both sets of your grandparents?" Rory nodded. "Do you remember how horrible it felt when everyone was fighting about your father and my decision?" Rory glanced at her hands, which were folded in her knees, then responded.  
  
"Down to the last detail. I felt hated, and blamed for dads and your not going to school. It was a horrible experience," She said. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Would you ever want your child to feel that way?"  
  
"Never," Rory concluded. Lorelai smiled sadly.  
  
"Then don't regret this. I don't regret having you, one bit. And I will be here for you and this baby forever. I promise to do better than my parents, Babe. And I always keep my promises."  
  
"The same goes for me. I promise never to leave your side again if I can help it. I love you, Rory. Also, Lorelai-"  
  
"That Ms. Gilmore for now Mr. Dugrey," She corrected sternly.  
  
"Also, Ms. Gilmore. I promise not to be like Mr. Hayden-"  
  
"You can call him Christopher," Lorelai corrected again, this time with a slight smiled.  
  
"Right. I promise I wont leave Rory, like Christopher did you. I've made my share of mistakes, and I'm determined not to make another one by you or your daughter," He concluded. Lorelai nodded. Suddenly, all she wanted was to be left alone to conjure her thoughts, which were so consuming she could barely make a sentence.  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only grandparent to be that you two need to talk too. I would suggest you get a move on before rush hour. The highway can be hell at that hour."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you in a few hours, Mom. I love you," Rory said. She stood and hugged a stiff Lorelai before retreating out of the house with her baby's father. Once she heard the car leave, Lorelai couldn't resist the urge to scream out.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH," She yelled, as she threw a pillow across the room. She sunk to the ground, feeling utterly helpless. The only person she knew to talk about this was also pregnant, putting her in a difficult position. She could only think of one other person who might be willing to listen. With that she picked herself up off of the ground and headed out the door.  
  
Luke stood behind the counter in his diner, absent-mindedly scrubbing away at the finish. At this time of day business was always slow, and now the diner was empty to anyone other than him.  
  
The familiar bells atop the door pulled him from his reverie. He looked up to see the only woman who held his heart walk in. His heart skipped a beat, but he quickly recovered. He noticed by the look on her face that something was amiss.  
  
"Hey," He said in a low voice.  
  
"Hi," She just stood there, not moving. Seeming almost unsure of what to do. Luke walked around the counter to stand in front of her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, immediately worried. Lorelai shook her head as tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Luke absent-mindedly turned the "open" sign to "closed", then bundled her up into his arms, and let her cry.  
  
A few moments later once she had calmed down, Luke's curiosity, and worry, as to what had her so upset was too much for him to keep inside.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Rory's pregnant." Lorelai said. Her voice quavered. "She's pregnant! I'm getting this horrible flashback from when I was 16. I tried to understand, and she seemed to think I was all right, but I'm not. This is horrible. Rory was supposed to be the good kid, Luke. How did she mess this up," Lorelai cried. Luke didn't know what to say. All he could think to do was take her by the hand and lead her upstairs to more privacy.  
  
Once in his apartment Luke took her other hand and looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"Rory's a good kid, Lorelai. I really believe that she put a lot of thought into this. I commend you for being so strong, and understanding with her, and I'm proud to be your friend for it. And I commend her for having the guts to come out and tell you about it. You have a good daughter Lorelai, and you raised her very well. It's time to let her make her own mistakes and her own decisions. It's time to let her be her own person. And you know that as well as I do. Don't beat yourself up about this, please," He pleaded with her. Lorelai met his intense blue gaze with her own. Mesmerized by the love she found there.  
  
"It's so hard, Luke," She whispered.  
  
"I know it is, baby, but you have to let go of her sometime. Maybe that time is now," He said. She smiled and nodded in understanding. After a moment, she clued in to what he had said.  
  
"Baby?" She quirked her eyebrow, she expected him to stumble over his words, but was taken aback by his sudden honesty.  
  
"That's what some men call the women they love," He said strongly. She gazed at him longingly.  
  
"And you love me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Did you really not know?" He asked in a whisper. He let his hand graze over her cheek. She could feel goose bumps rising where he touched.  
  
"I wasn't sure," she admitted. He leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. She felt her knees go weak with his touch. She pulled him as close as she could without being inside of him.  
  
"Are you sure now?" He asked when they broke. She looked at him with passion filled eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Was her response, right before she pulled him down to her for another even more passionate kiss. 


	10. Secret Hiding Places

"Grandma, Grandpa, I have some news," Rory began. She, Lorelai, Emily, and Richard were all sitting together in the "Gilmore" residence living room.  
  
"Well, what is it, Rory?" Emily asked. Rory took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her grandmother.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Emily looked at her, shocked. Richard's head snapped up and he stared at her incredulously.  
  
"You're what!?" Richard boomed. This startled Rory.  
  
"Now, dad, let's be sensible, alright?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sensible? You want me to be sensible? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. You've gone and turned her into yourself Lorelai," He yelled.  
  
"Hey, now, just wait a minute," Lorelai said, her voice matching her fathers tone.  
  
"No, you wait a minute. You're daughter went and got herself knocked up, and you're defending her? That is not what you are supposed to do as a parent-"  
  
Rory sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring over her face. She looked around and confirmed that she was in fact safe in her own bedroom. She took a deep breath to slow her heart, and glanced at the clock.  
  
4:30 A.M.  
  
Deciding it would be fairly pointless to attempt sleep again at this time, she climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, hoping the water would soothe her nerves.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Today was Friday, and Tristan, Lorelai, and Herself would be going to the elder Gilmore's residence for dinner. Tonight she and Tristan would inform Emily and Richard of the pregnancy. She really didn't know how she would do it. All week she'd been having these nightmares about how the night would go, but none as vivid as the one she just had.  
  
Rory had been up for three hours before she caught her bus to Chilton. She felt completely deflated, and exhausted. When she arrived there, the sight of Tristan waiting for her raised her spirits, though only a little.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. He wrapped his arm around her back as they walked together toward the building.  
  
"I'm scared," she admitted. He gently squeezed her close to him reassuringly.  
  
"It will be okay, Rory. Look, I have a question to ask you, but I don't want to do it here. Will you let me drive you home after school?"  
  
"Sure. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope, everything is perfect."  
  
"You can be so cryptic sometimes," Rory said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I can't just be straight forward all of the time. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Well, people understand what you're trying to say, that's an upper."  
  
"Yeah, but it's so fun to make people guess."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
With that the two entered into the tall, stoic building.  
  
The day passed slowly for Rory, but deathly fast for Tristan. Soon enough though, the end of the day came. Tristan found Rory at her locker, juggling her book bag and textbooks. He grabbed her biology book from her and help her pack her bag.  
  
"Thank you oh helpful one," Rory said. She slung her backpack of her shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"You're welcome oh beautiful one."  
  
"Hmm, charming today. What do you want?" he laughed lightly.  
  
"I can't compliment you?"  
  
"Oh, sure you can. But still, what do you want."  
  
"You're right, I do want something, but not here. Come on," he took her book that wouldn't fit in her bag and led her to the car.  
  
About fifteen minutes into the ride, Rory broke the tense silence.  
  
"Okay, what's up?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh, come on. You said not at Chilton, well we definitely aren't there. Please," she asked.  
  
"When we get to our destination."  
  
"Our destination? Well, look who's being all proper today."  
  
"Hey, don't go accusing me of being proper."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tristan laughed.  
  
"I love you, Rory."  
  
"Likewise. So where is this mystery destination anyways?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a mystery."  
  
"Tell me anyways."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"We're here," he said. He parked the car and got out. After opening her door, he lead her down a rocky path until they ended up in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Are you planning on murdering me today?" She asked with a grin. He just laughed and lead her into heavy brush.  
  
"You aren't, are you?"  
  
"No, my dear. Just come with me."  
  
He led her further into the dense woods. They came to a large area, which seemed impassable, but he surged forward again.  
  
"Whoa, there's no way I'm going in there," Rory protested. He smiled his perfect "innocent smile."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Tristan! It's dark, and dense. If I didn't know you better I would think you were trying to kill me."  
  
"You trust me, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said defeated.  
  
"So trust me." He took her hand and pulled her through the trees. A moment later they came into a large clearing. There were two chairs and a picnic set up.  
  
"Tristan? How did you do this?" She was mesmerized. The sun shone down brightly onto them. They were surrounded completely by trees on all sides, but the canopy was clear.  
  
"Well, when I was a kid I found this place. I've come here every time I needed to think, or just wanted to be alone since I was ten. When my grandmother died, this is where I came to grieve. This is the one place where I can feel free from everything. This is my favorite place in the world."  
  
"I can see why. So, why did you bring me here? It seems like a private thing."  
  
"It is private. But I wanted to share it with you," he took her hands in his. " I want to share everything with you, Rory." He said this in a mere whisper. She walked into his arms and hugged him closely.  
  
"Marry me, Rory," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him and searched his eyes. She found no hesitation, no sadness, only hope and love.  
  
"Tristan, if this is about the baby-"  
  
"It's not about the baby, Ror. It's about my love for you. Before we even made love I was planning on asking this. Please. Say you'll be my wife." Rory smiled gladly and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, god I love you so much." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
" I love you too, baby. So much." She kissed him lightly but passionately.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled more sincerely than she'd ever seen him smiled before. Suddenly he let her go, and began fishing around in his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a sparkling golden ring. It had three small diamonds gracing the golden setting.  
  
"Beautiful, but understated. Perfect for you," he said as he slipped it on her slender finger.  
  
That night they met Lorelai at the elder Gilmore's house outside in the driveway. They had a silent conversation on the doorstep. Rory and Tristan knew that Lorelai was behind them every step of the way, especially for this very difficult one.  
  
After they had gone in, they sat in the living room, all three on the couch. Rory fiddled with the ring on her finger nervously. She had told Lorelai of the engagement over the phone that afternoon, and Lorelai was very happy for them.  
  
Richard and Emily came in a moment after the three had been situated.  
  
"Rory, Lorelai, a pleasure to see you. Mr. Dugrey," Richard amiably greeted them. He shook Tristan's hand lightly and took his own seat while Emily prepared drinks.  
  
"Rory, Tristan, how is school treating the two of you?" Emily asked as she took her own seat.  
  
"Very well, thank you Grandma," Rory said. Emily smiled and nodded.  
  
"And yourself, Tristan?"  
  
"The same- uh- Very well, Mrs. Gilmore," he stuttered lightly. Rory adjusted her skirt lightly, and the ring caught the light, which caught Emily's attention.  
  
"Rory, what is that?" Emily asked. Rory looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Lorelai noticed Rory and Tristan stalling up. So she answered for her.  
  
"Umm, well mom. Rory and Tristan have some good news for you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Uh, well, Grandma, Grandpa. Tristan and I have decided to get married," Rory said nervously. Emily practically dropped her drink, while Richard stopped in mid-sip.  
  
"Pardon me?" Emily ventured. "I must have misheard you."  
  
"Nope, Mom. You heard just fine. Rory and Tristan have decided to get hitched."  
  
"Lorelai, must you say it in such a crude way? Have you even talked to your daughter about this decision?"  
  
"Wait, how is this my fault?"  
  
"Well, you raised the girl, you should have given her enough sense to know when is and when isn't an appropriate time to make such choices."  
  
"Grandma-"  
  
"Not now, Rory."  
  
"Grandma, this was my decision, not Mom's."  
  
"Rory, will you please have the decency to be quiet until I'm finished with your mother?"  
  
"It's not mom you're supposed to me directing you anger at, it's me. I'm the one who's pregnant, not her," Rory spat out. Again the room went quiet.  
  
"What was that?" Richard asked. Tristan cleared his throat and took Rory's hand.  
  
"Rory is- uh. Rory's pregnant, Mr. Gilmore. And we've decided to get married to each other. Not only because of the baby, but because we're in love with each other," he said. The room went silent once more for several minutes.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Emily asked after a while. Rory nodded slowly. Emily nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose you if anyone can handle such a situation. And with the help of Mr. Dugrey, I'm sure you'll raise a fine child," Richard said. Rory smiled lightly, not expecting his support.  
  
"I'm staying in school, I still plan on getting further education. This will not keep me from achieving my dreams," Rory reinforced. Emily looked as though she was about to say something but at that moment a maid came in to announce dinner.  
  
The night hadn't gone as planned, but for Rory, it was as good as it could be. Tomorrow they would talk to Kate, as for now; they were content just to have each other. 


	11. Voice of Reason

Tristan and Rory were sitting patiently in the Dugrey's living room, waiting for Kate. She was just finishing up some homework for biology when they asked to speak with her.  
  
She came bounding into the room and plopped heavily onto the couch. Tucking her legs under herself, she looked expectantly at her brother and the woman she had come to consider her sister.  
  
"So- were you planning on saying anything? Or is this just a big staring contest?" she asked after a long silence. Tristan and Rory both laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, that's all we wanted, Punk," Tristan said with a grin. She shot him a glance that told them not to mess with her.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you? PMS?" Tristan asked, relaxing a little. Rory elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up," Kate said jokingly, she threw a pillow at him, which he caught in mid air and flung back at her.  
  
"Kate, I promise we have a reason for this impromptu meeting," Rory said with a smile, trying not to laugh at the antics of the siblings.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"Look, Kate, we have a little situation," Tristan began. Rory glared at him.  
  
"It is not a 'situation' it's a condition," she corrected. He nodded over exaggeratedly.  
  
"We have this, condition," he corrected himself. Kate made a motion with her hand, telling them to keep going  
  
"Okay, look, Kate. Tristan and I are. Well, we're," Rory tried to vocalize it without sounding like she didn't think much of the situation. Tristan but in.  
  
"We're going to have a baby. Rory's pregnant," he said. Kate's jaw literally dropped. She found herself at a complete loss of words. She made a series of squeaky noises, but no coherent sentences found their way out of her mouth.  
  
"It's a good thing," Rory added lamely. Kate nodded with a creased brow.  
  
"Sure," she said in a high pitch.  
  
"And we're getting married," Tristan said, almost as an afterthought. Kate only nodded.  
  
"That's a good thing too," Rory said again.  
  
"So, now we need you to say something," Tristan prompted. Kate nodded again.  
  
"Wow," she said in a mere whisper.  
  
"Yeah," Rory agreed. Tristan looked between them both, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What is up with you guys? Normally I can't shut either of you up, and now neither of you have anything to say?" Kate and Rory both snapped out of their funks and threw pillows at him simultaneously.  
  
"Okay, so my eighteen year old brother and his eighteen year old girlfriend are getting married and having a kid. Possible not in that order. Interesting," Kate said.  
  
"Oh, I think it will be in that order. We are definitely getting married soon. Like a few months max. I don't want this kid to be born out of wedlock," Rory said, Tristan nodded to heighten her point.  
  
"Okay, so, do you have a date set?"  
  
"Sometime in August," Tristan said. It was June, so they gave themselves enough time to orchestrate the event, while keeping in mind that they only had so long until Rory started showing.  
  
"And when is the baby due?"  
  
"February 4th," Rory said.  
  
"Boy or Girl?"  
  
"Don't know," Tristan said. He didn't like being grilled, but knew this was her way to get her head around the subject.  
  
"So, this is really going to happen. You guys are going to get married the summer after high school, and you're going to have a baby the beginning of the next year?" Kate asked. Tristan and Rory nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. But I'm worried that you end up like most of the other couples who get married under the same circumstances."  
  
"I think we can keep it together. We don't have the same problems most couples like us have. We have money; we can both get into school and have a decent job. We are both responsible, and we're in love," Rory said. Tristan smiled and took her hand.  
  
"I have no doubt that you will both receive all the love you need, and that your baby will too. But are you sure you can handle everything that comes with marriage and parenthood?"  
  
"Positive. Please believe in us, Kate. I need your support now more than ever," Tristan asked. She smiled and walked over to the two, pulling them both into a hug.  
  
"I know you will both do wonderfully, I have all the faith in the world in your abilities, and I am really happy for you. But someone needs to voice the worst, or it may remain unforeseen. You get it?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Punk," Tristan said. Rory smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah, thank you, Kate. And hey, I'm still looking for a bride's maid. You up for the job?" She asked. Kate beamed.  
  
"You bet your ass I am," she said. Rory nodded with a laugh.  
  
"Then the job is yours." With that the meeting broke up. Kate went back to her studies while Tristan and Rory made wedding plans.  
  
**  
  
Hey, sorry it's short, but I don't have much time and you great people more than deserve an update. I'm really going to try to update more often, because I know what it's like to be left hanging. So, until next time. Read on!!!! Christie 


End file.
